The present invention relates to thread-catching devices for high speed winding machines for threads and other filamentary materials, such as synthetic plastics filament, glass fiber strands and the like.
In this disclosure, the term "high speed" refers to linear thread speeds of 3000 m/min. and above, and especially to linear thread speeds above 5000 m/min.
The chuck or chuck structure (also called "spindle" or "mandrel") of a filament winder is frequently provided with a thread-catching device built into the chuck structure, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,912, granted June 29, 1982, and listing as the inventor, Manfred Greb, entitled: "WINDING DEVICE", U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,133, granted July 17, 1984, and listing as the inventors, Herbert Turk et al, entitled: "WINDING DEVICE", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,711, granted Aug. 15, 1978, listing as the inventors, Heinz Oswald et al, entitled: "CHUCK FOR A TUBE ACTING AS A PACKAGE SUPPORT".
As shown by these patents, the chuck itself is commonly cantilevered-mounted, and bobbin tubes, on which thread packages are formed in use, can be placed on and removed from the chuck by moving them axially long the chuck from the free end thereof.
When the chuck or chuck structure is designed to carry a plurality of bobbin tubes simultaneously, for simultaneous formation of a corresponding plurality of thread packages, the thread-catching device either has to be built into the chuck or chuck structure radially inwardly of the outer cylindrical or bobbin tube receiving surface of the chuck, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,476, granted Mar. 29, 1977, and listing as the inventors, Herbert Turk et al, entitled: "APPARATUS FOR WINDING CONTINUOUS THREADS OR YARNS" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,711, granted Aug. 15, 1978, and listing as the inventors, Heinz Oswald et al, entitled: "CHUCK FOR A TUBE ACTING AS A PACKAGE SUPPORT", or the device must be mounted on the chuck or chuck structure between neighboring bobbin tubes, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,034, granted Oct. 16, 1984, and listing as the inventor, Heinz Oswald, entitled: "THREAD CATCHING STRUCTURE" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,099, granted Nov. 13, 1984, and listing as the inventor, Heinz Oswald and entitled: "THREAD CATCHER RING".
Certain proposals have already been made regarding thread-catching devices movable on the chuck or chuck structure between retracted or radially inward positions enabling donning of bobbin tubes, and extended or radially outward or operating positions between neighboring bobbin tubes. For example European Patent Publication No. 470, published Feb. 7, 1979, and listing as the inventors Ernst Bauch, Bruno Eigenwald and Kurt Eschke, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,587, granted Apr. 5, 1960, and listing as the inventor, Christel Pistor, entitled: "SELF-ACTUATING TAILING GUIDE", cited in connection therewith, show thread catchers mounted on levers which can be pivoted by contact with the bobbin tubes themselves. Proposals have also been made for "snagging" devices movable from retracted to extended positions under the action of centrifugal force. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,202, granted Aug. 29, 1961, and listing as the inventors, J. V. Keith et al, entitled: "INITIAL THREAD END SNAGGER", but is applicable only to a snagger at the free end of a cantilever-mounted chuck. Another is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,090, granted Apr. 12, 1955, and listing as the inventor, Hendrik Leendert Blok, entitled: "APPARATUS FOR THREAD TRANSFER" , but this arrangement also is described only as applied to the end of a chuck.
Thread severing devices operated by centrifugal force have also been described in German Published Pat. No. 1,760,458, published Feb. 10, 1972 and listing as the inventor, Ernst Roethke. However, the arrangement shown in that German Published Patent is designed for a radically different spindle type, and is not suitable for a winding machine for threads such as synthetic filament and glass fiber.